From up here the city lights burn
by whitetrashbarbie
Summary: "Game over." Blair whispered then stepped off the ledge and across town Chuck did the same
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf stared out into the shining skyline. She was beautiful and she knew it. It was only fitting that one should be beautiful for an occasion such as this. The Vera Wang dress fit perfectly in all the right places. Chuck had picked it out, which made it all the more better. Memories were racing in her head. Past games and the planned ones that would never get executed. She kneaded the silk material that was in her hand. Relishing the pleasure and the importance it had once held. His voice sounding her head, the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, and Blair Waldorf had heard a lot of beautiful things.

Chuck Bass stared out into the skyline. It was Beautiful he had to admit, but not as beautiful as her. Nobody could ever match it. His suit was perfectly pressed, it was her favorite, white with pastel pink pin stripes. It was only fitting that one look extremely handsome for an occasion such as this. All the memories they had shared over the years from the beginning of the best scheming team in town to when he first told her he loved her. He clutched the little metal heart that tightly in his fist. He could see her face clearly in his mind, down to the little dimples when she smiled and Swarovski- studded big bowed head band. She was the most beautiful thing, and he had seen a lot of beautiful things.

The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day

"Blair!" She heard Serena call her from behind interrupting Blair sweet memories. She turned slowly, careful not to lose her balance, things like these needed careful timing, and right now wasn't the time.

"What S?" She whispered. Serena was as beautiful as ever her blonde hair blowing behind her, she looked like a angel. Maybe that's what she was, but it didn't matter, even angels couldn't save Blair Waldorf anymore.

"You don't want to do this Blair, this isn't an out, this is forfeiture." Serena knew that by comparing her life to a game, which it was, would get her attention.

"I forfeited when I gave away my heart."

"Blair there is still hope, You and I both and everybody else know that Chuck still loves you!" Serena screamed at her. Of course Serena would believe that love would save the day. Blair wondered if that was how she used to sound, so naïve. Now Blair knew better, love would just take you prisoner and break you down and take away all you had. But Blair couldn't stifle the little bit of hope that reared it's ugly head. Then her senses regained and she sighed, knowing the truth.

"It doesn't matter even if he does S. This game is over." Blair told her with a weak smile and turned back out to face the sky.

"What game B?" Serena asked already knowing the answer.

"Life. If you have to go out, go out memorable." Blair said and stepped off the ledge. She lifted her arms as she fell. The piece of material that were connected from her dress to her bracelets on each wrist, spread out and they looked like wings. She was still holding on to his scarf for dear life, he would be with her for her final performance in the form of memories. _ At least I'll go out with a bang, literally This way he'll never forget ,_was her last conscious thought.

"Chuck!" Nate's voice reached Chuck's ears interrupting his memory of holding Blair. He turned slowly careful not to lose his balance. Things like these took careful planning and it wasn't time for the finale.

"Yes Nathanial." He whispered and turned to face his best friend, the one who always had his back the best he could. It was only fitting that he would be here for Chuck's final act.

"You can still fix this Chuck! You know she stills love you, she just needs time to get over this. You two are made for each other."

"It doesn't matter if she does Nathaniel. This will make it easier for her."

"You think she will just mourn your death for a little bit then move on? Are you that fucking idiotic? If you die, Blair will never recover! This isn't a game any more Nate. Your more than to her than just a prize. You guys will fix this, you two love each other and that trumps." Of course Nate would believe that their love would overcome his hugest mistake. Because Nate had never felt the power of a love like his and Blair's. But Chuck knew what love could do. It could change a person only to make them believe that they were better, then it would tear them down again. Love could kill. Love would never save him. He also knew that Blair would not take his death lightly but he knew Blair, she would rise from the ashes just like she always did. That was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Everything is a game and she's won, she won the day I said 3 words eight letters. This game is over." Chuck said and he turned away from his best friend, the one person who had always had his back.

"Chuck there is no mare game!"

" Life is a game Nathaniel. And I'm going to end it the way I way I choose." Chuck said calmly and stepped off the ledge still clutching her heart pin, her heart would be with him all the way to the end. He could hear Nate screaming for him faintly through the buzzing in his ears. _ At least I'll go out with bang, literally. This way she never forget, _ was his last conscious.

For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day


	2. We both lost

**A/N So I am very VERY upset with the season three ending! But anyways here you go, not really the best but dont worry there's more to come that will be better! Please review**

She was in central park standing under the Alice in Wonderland statue, how the fuck had she gotten to central park? The sun was shining, but wasn't it just the middle of the night? Then she realized what she wearing, her Constance Uniform. Then she reached up to her head to realize she was wearing a headband with a big bow. She didn't have to take it off to know which one it was, it was her signature red one. What the hell was going on? Was everything had happened, a beautiful horrid dream? Had her and Chuck never got together was it just a figment of her imagination? Hadn't she died to forget all of this? Was this her own person hell, to relive what happened again and again? Then she felt something in her hand that confirmed her fears, her heart pin, that Nate had returned and she had given to Chuck. Then she saw the paper that was sitting besides her, she picked it up and glared at the headline with shimmery eyes

"I'm Blair Waldorf, I can be dead, but he cant." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. How could it be possible to die when you were dead she wondered.

What the fuck was he doing in Central Park? Why in the hell was the shining and why didn't he feel drunk and why was he standing behind the Alice in Wonderland statue. He looked down to see that he was wearing his St. Judes uniform. What. The . Fuck? He needed scotch stat! He couldn't deal with the fact that maybe he had lost his mind and that he had never told Blair that he loved her, that they had never shared nights of immense passion. Hadn't he died to forget all of this? Was this his own person hell to relieve Then he felt something his hands that confirmed his fear, his monogrammed cashmere scarf that he had given her. Then he saw the paper that was sitting besides him, he picked it up and stared at the headline with hollowed eyes.

"I'm Chuck Bass. I may be dead, but she cant."

They both began to walk away and ran smack into the only other person in the park. Themselves.

"Blair." He whispered and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Chuck." She finally managed to choke out.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Because I couldn't live without you!" They both said again.

"There had to be breaking point though Blair." He said gently as he reached out and pulled her close.

"Not really, I had been planning it for a long time, just breathing was becoming a hard task." She whispered into his chest. "What was your breaking point."

"You were everywhere I went, sometimes not even in person, in memory. I couldn't turn away and I couldn't live with that. I either needed you or needed to stop remembering."

" I just couldn't play the game anymore." Blair whispered into his chest.

"I ended the game when I jumped." He whispered to her.

"No I ended the game when I jumped!" What the hell couldn't he just give her this one thing, letting her have her forfeiture? Then they both looked into each other's eyes

"We both lost." They said in unison.

"Do you think were dead? Because If I'm dead this is not where I want to end up. Central park sure it has class but seriously?" Blair moaned as they sat down.

"At least's it's not hell."

"How do you know it's not hell?"

"Because if it was hell then we would be suffering alone."

"Good point Bass." Then she tried to put her hand in the blazer pocket only to touch the cold metal of the heart pin. She slowly pulled it on and stared at in her palm.

"I believe this is your's… if you'll take it. Even though you've always had my heart, it's nice to know you hold it." She said simply and the looked up at him with a hopeful smile. He gently plucked it out her hands.

"And I believe this is yours." He said wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"So if were not dead…"

"Then this is one hell of a reunion." He said and kissed her lips gently.

"Chuck….."

"You don't have to say it Blair, I know."

"When do you think we will wake up?"

"Do you really want to wake up?"

"Not really, but we are going to have to sometime, Chuck it's either that or die."

"Promise me something Blair, promise me that you will be there."

"As long as you promise me that you will be there."

"Always Blair." He touched her face with a pale hand that looked almost ghostly looking hand. Then she looked up at his face and noticed that it was also fading.

"CHUCK!" she screamed at him and his last move before he completely faded away was his arm reaching out to her, silently screaming her name.


	3. Yet, they

"God damn it!" Nate said and punched the private waiting room wall. He was sick of pacing and all he really wanted to do was break stuff.

"Nate calm down, they're not dead." Serena said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and stared in to her tear glazed eyes.

"Yet, their not dead yet." He choked out.

"They will survive this, their Blair and Chuck. They can do anything."

"They jumped off roof's Serena. ROOF's. I'm pretty sure the survival rate for that isn't very high."

"All we can is hope." She whispered and collapsed into a cheap chair. She glanced around that waiting room. Eleanor and Harold were pacing back and forth. While their lover Giles and Cyrus looked on, not quite sure how to comfort them. Lily was staring at the wall with Rufus held her hand. Eric was curled up in a chair crying. Dan and Vanessa had left to go get food because they knew even though they didn't want to eat they had too. Even though they weren't technically in Blair and Chuck's internal circle they were somewhat acquaintances and were there for moral support. Dorota had also left to gather some of Blair's things so they would be there when she woke up. Gossip Girl hadn't even sent out an insensitive blast, all she had said was that they both were in the hospital with no details, because Page Six and the New Yorker had already done the digging, all she had said was to wish them the best and gave the address to send gifts too. Gossip Girl was gaining class, Serena mused.

"You should get some sleep." Nate said as he sat in the chair next to her.

"I cant, you also need sleep you know." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I cant sleep either." Because every time they closed their eyes all they could see was their best friends jumping off the roof.

"Why wont they wake up?" He whispered into her hair. The doctors said that there had been no brain damage to either of them, and now it was just simply like they were sleeping and that they would wake at anytime, but it had been a whole day and Nate was getting more worried by the minute. Serena turned her head to look at him.

"They will wake up. Their probably just planning their come back." She said silently trying to make light of the situation. She tried to think of what Blair would say to her in moment like this but she couldn't. Though many people always thought Serena didn't need Blair, the truth was she did. Serena needed Blair for everything, from whether to buy a La Perla cami in black or to not go to Brown. Nate laughed a little and pulled her closer.

"Any chance that this will make them see sense?" Nate asked. He needed to laugh and try to picture his best friend actually having a coming to Jesus, moment.

"Hopefully." And that was when they heard yelling just outside the waiting room. Serena and Nate watched as Lilly bounded out of the room and Serena had a feeling and before she knew it she was following her mother.


	4. waking up

"Do you know how much me and my Mom donate to this fucking place! Now fucking take me in there! I am Chuck Bass and I demand to be with her." Chuck's obnoxious voice was the first thing Blair heard as she opened her eyes to see the tacky hospital room that was stuffed full of flowers, balloons and stuffed animals. She wasn't dead was her first thought, the second was that maybe it was all a dream. Chuck hadn't been dying either, he was just fine and he was demanding to see her! She felt the happiness swell up inside her.

"I will have you fucking fired! Did you not here me just a second ago, I am Chuck Bass! If you ever want to work in this city again you will let me into her room!"

Okay now he was getting a little annoying, why didn't he just walk right in the damn room. Blair decided she would have to go calm him down, after all she was the only one who could make him see sense when he had one of his tantrums. But then she realized that the door to her room was open and nobody was standing in front of it restricting his access, but she knew he was here somewhere and she had to get to him. She threw the blankets off her and only spared the gaudy hospital gown she was wearing a disapproving glance, because right now she didn't care. Then she felt her arm catch and turned to see that she was connected to an IV. Then she raised her other arm to grab the damn thing and take it with her. She saw that it was in ugly pink cast. She gasped what other injuries had she sustained? Fear gripped her and then subsided a little when she found that she could wiggle her toes, but that they both were in equally gross pink casts. Well at least one of her limbs had been spared in the fall. Then she realized she wouldn't be able to reach Chuck, to hold him and tell him how she was sorry.

"Blair!" She heard him scream.

"Chuck!" She tried to scream back but it only came out as a croak. She felt the tears falling down her cheek, they had come so far only to be separated. It was then that she realized that it wasn't a dream, or just a figment of her imagination, it was some kind of near death out of body experience in some in between hell and heaven universe. He was not just here visiting, he was also a patient here.

"I don't care that it's not smart to move me! I'm not dead yet." She heard him scream again. Just then she saw Lily run past her room followed by the beautiful angel that had tried to save her.

"SERENA!" Blair screamed using every ounce of energy she had. She watched as the beautiful angel stopped and turned and hurried to Blair's side.

"B!" She said as she grabbed Blair's hand and squeezed. Tears were falling freely down Serena's perfect face and it only made Blair cry harder.

"I need to get to him." She whispered to her best friend.

"Mom is taking care of everything, I promise."

Chuck was catching his breath to start another round of ranting when he saw Lily, his only true mother glide into the room. She had tears sparkling the rims of her eyes and her hair was a mess. "What is the problem here?" She demanded. The nurses who were staring at him in disbelief turned to stare at the only true matriarch left in New York City.

"He is demanding that we wheel him in to Ms. Waldorf's room!" A blonde slightly chubby nurse said with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Yes I gathered that much. So why aren't you making it happen?"

"We really don't think that's a good idea, and either does the doctor." The skinny brunette with a pug nose said. Chuck watched as Lily pinched her nose then smiled with a huge smile that reminded him of Blair.

"Well we will just see what the Director has to say about that. Now how about you go get him or I will call him."

"He just doesn't take any case." The blonde countered. This bitch was seriously getting on his nerves. He was seriously contemplating grabbing a vase of flowers that was sitting by the bed and launching at her head.

"Yeah well considering he is a personal friend to me and Mr. Bass here and he was his physician throughout his whole childhood and he's trying to sell a property to him, I'm sure he will willingly take this case. Has he even been informed that my son and Blair Waldorf is here?" She seethed at them with a dangerous look in her eyes. One thing Chuck knew was that Lily van der Woodsen always got her way. "So how about you go find him now!" She said and opened the door a little more. The two nurses looked at Chuck guiltily and exited looking at the floor. Lily slowly approached the bed and grabbed for his hand which he willingly let her take.

"How is she? I need to be with her." He could only whisper his voice was so hoarse from his tantrum.

"She isn't awake yet." She started but then was interrupted by Serena who breezed into the room just as her mother had and rushed to the bed to stand on the other side.

"Yes she is awake, and she wants to see you just as much you want to see her, though she has other way of getting her point across. Well not really but she is a bit quieter. That was a powerful wake up though Chuck." She said with a smile trying to lighten the situation. Chuck tried to smile at his adopted sister. Maybe he should of handled it better but when he heard those two nurse bimbo's gossiping about the infamous Blair Waldorf being in the next room he just lost it.

"Is she okay, what all is wrong with her, those worthless pieces of shits wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well she has a broken arm, and both her legs are broken and some ribs are too and she has bruises all over. Luckily they were erecting that tent." She said referring to the tent that had caught Blair as she was falling. "Eleanor, Harold and a competent nurse are with her now." She said sadly. "Now how are you?"

"I'm fine.." He began he hadn't even thought about his injuries. He had only been awake mere seconds before he demanded to be with Blair. He did an intake of his body.

"He is not fine, but his injuries are will heal, it was amazing that there was a cloth awning that caught him, or else Mr. Bass would not be with us." The Director of the hospital said entering the room looking at a clip board. " His left leg is broken, his ACL is torn in his right leg, his left arm is also broken and he had suffered two broken vertebrae, which we had to operate on. " The director said and came to at the edge of the bed.

"I need to see Ms. Waldorf." Chuck stated staring the doctor in the eye.

"We will get it arranged Mr. Bass. I promise you that how did you come to find out that Ms. Waldorf was here, the nurses said that you just started yelling at them that you needed to see her."

"Those hags were gossiping about her being here, I believe that is against code."

"And they will be taken care of, now let me go talk to Ms. Waldorf and then we will get you to see her I promise." He said nodded to Lily and left the room. Chuck couldn't argue with that, even though he needed to see her now to make sure she was okay and still alive, he knew that she needed to be seen by the director first.

"Okay so I'm fine right? Stick me in a wheel chair and take me in there." Blair said with a simple a smile aimed at the director of the hospital. She didn't care that she looked like complete and total shit at the moment, all she wanted, needed was to be with Chuck. The doctor sighed and looked back down his chart.

"It is not that simple Ms. Waldorf." He stated simply not looking up at her just at the stupid chart. Blair had never not got her way and she wasn't about to let him tell her no, she was Blair Waldorf for fuck's sake.

"Well then I demand to be placed in a joint room with Mr. Bass." She said sternly.

"And Mr. Bass demands the same thing." Nate said entering the room followed by Serena whose smile had some what returned.

"I need to hear that from Mr. Bass."

"And you will, just go ask him." Serena said simply. Blair knew now they had him backed him into a corner.

" I will go ask Mr. Bass then, and then make the arrangements." The director said simply and made his exit.


	5. I'm Chuck Bass and she's Blair Waldorf

**So I noticed that in the early chapter I named Roman, Giles, for some reason, but that will be fixed soon! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming! Reunion Next Chapter!**

Chuck glanced around the plain room that had become his prison. Sure it was crowded with flowers and with other get well gifts, but the room had an air of sadness, mainly because the source of his happiness was not in the room with him. His winced as he tried to shift his encased leg, the pain was horrible, he wouldn't deny that, but that wasn't what was made him gloomy, it was the fact that Blair was not by his side, that he hadn't been able to see her. That he hadn't been able to do his job and look after her and be by her side. He didn't see why they just couldn't load him into a wheel chair and roll him into her room. He knew that she was close to him, he could feel it. He was staring out the window, that had no view when he heard the door open. He turned his head quickly with a burning hope that they would be wheeling Blair through the door. His hope feel though when he saw that it was only the director followed by Lily.

"Mr. Bass." The director said with a strained voice. He knew that voice, it was the voice of a man who had been worn down, and he no doubt it had been done by his beautiful Blair.

"Director." He said shortly, he needed the man to get on with it, so he could see Blair, but he knew this man was his only chance.

"Ms. Waldorf has demanded that you two be placed in a joint room, it is very unorthodox, considering the extent of the injuries you both sustained…."

"Then make it happen." Chuck said cutting him off. He didn't care about anything and hospital procedure could kiss his ass. He was Chuck Bass and he got what he wanted.

"So you agree to be placed in a room with Ms. Waldorf."

"Make it happen as soon as possible." He said shortly and gave the old man a stern look he turned to look back out the window to signal that the conversation was over.

"I will have a room prepared and you two shall be moved sometime today."

"Thank you." He heard the doctor exit but knew Lily would stay.

"I have to give it to you two, being able to manipulate the director of the hospital." Lily said with a little laugh, he turned to look at her and she cleared her throat.

"If you want, I can take over the empire for the time being until you are released." He was about to ask her this before she did herself.

"That would be helpful, thank you Lily." He said formally, operating as if he was in a business meeting. She was the only one besides Blair, that he could trust with his hotel. Nate or Serena had no idea how to handle the business would screw it up within in one hour. "I will call the hotel and my lawyer."

"Ok, Blair is her usual self, as soon as she found out that she wasn't severely injured and that she would live, she demanded to see you, and when he wouldn't budge, she demanded to be placed in a room with you."

"Yes, she always seems to get her way. Lily, when I, there should have been a heart pin in my hand, I need you to get it." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them. He needed the tiny thing like air. She smiled at him, obviously knowing what he meant.

"I will get it." She said and turned to exit the room.

Blair's room was to tacky for her taste, she knew that the room that they were moving her too, would be just as disgusting but bigger, but that the room would be better, because Chuck would be in there. Lily had just left the room with the Director to talk to Chuck, Serena and Nate had left to get some sleep at the insistence of Blair. Her mother and father had also left the room to talk to their significant others and Dorota had been sent to find two very important things. One of her headbands and Chuck's scarf. She knew that she looked like shit, her face unpainted and her hair was probably a greasy mess, she hadn't been offered a mirror yet and she didn't want to look in one. She knew the headband would probably not help her looks at all, but it was more the fact of it being on her head. Chuck's scarf though, was more important than any headband. She needed the silk garment to find a sense of peace. The importance of the material to her nobody could understand but Chuck. She hoped Dorota would arrive before they moved her. She couldn't wait to be with Chuck, but she wanted him to see that she still head the scarf close, just as she had the day that she had jumped. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she hoped that her and Chuck had awoken close to each other. She was so lost in her own thoughts and staring out the grimy window that she did not hear Serena enter the room. The only reason she knew she was there because she smelled her perfume.

" I thought I told you to go home and get some sleep." She said turning to look at her best friend.

"You did, but, then I knew you would never forgive me if I let you see Chuck, the way you look right now." Serena said with a smile as she sat down at the end of the hospital bed. She smiled back, of course Serena was right. When Blair's head would clear from the trauma and she was back in the penthouse at the Empire and she would think of the moment of seeing Chuck and she looked horrible, she would definitely blame Serena. Knowing she had won the argument, the blonde got off the bed and went over to the small cheap couch that was stuffed into the room, where the bag Dorota had packed was stationed and began rifling through it.

"Silk pajama's, Shampoo, conditioner, make-up, perfume, wait, Blair there's no headband in here." Serena said in a shocked voice which was coupled with a shocked expression when she turned to face the brunette.

"Dorota forgot one, I sent her to get some." Blair simply she just happy to be alive and able to see Chuck, that she hadn't even scolded the maid when she had admitted had forgotten the equal to Blair's crown. She knew from Dorota's state that she had not been thinking clearly when she had gathered her things.

"Wow, a headband has been the staple of your wardrobe since you were born." Serena said with a simple laugh and went back to rummaging through the bag.

"First thing you have to do is get this disgusting catheter out of me." Now that her mind was focused on her appearance she decided that this was the most important thing. She knew that now that she was conscious she could use the toilet. Sure she couldn't walk, but that's what she had Serena and Dorota for she rationalized. Serena pranced over to the bed and pushed the call button. After a nurse removed the vile thing, and once Dorota had arrived, they both took Blair to the bathroom, though it was embarrassing, she would rather it be them, than two random nurses who she did not and were probably completely disgusting. Then Serena washed her hair, sadly Dorota had forgotten any styling tools but Blair had forgiven her. So she just had Serena do her best without them. Blair just played out her famous fantasies in her head as Serena dressed her in her pajama's and did her make up. She was little upset nobody had yet been in to tell her exactly when she would be moved to a new room. She smiled when Serena slipped the headband into place with a triumphant smile. Without asking Blair she pulled out a compact mirror and held in front of Blair. She was horribly bruised and the make up only covered little. But Blair didn't care because she knew that Chuck was still look at her the same, no matter how horrible she looked.

"You want me to shave your face?" Nate stared at Chuck like he had just asked him to commit murder. Disobeying Blair's strict order's to get some rest, he had snuck into Chuck's room.

"Yes Nathanial." Chuck hated having facial hair and wanted it gone as soon as possible and Nate was the only person he trusted with the job.

"What about a nurse or something, or maybe Dan or Erik?"

"I asked you Nate, not them for a reason." Chuck sighed, was it really that hard for Nate to what he had asked? It's not like he ever asked the boy for anything.

"You're the one I trust with my face, and seriously you suggested Humphrey? I don't know if you remember or not, but he enjoy's connecting his hand to my face."

"Fine, but you better not sue me if I don't get it right." Nate sighed and went over to the bag he himself had packed and brought.

"We really need to get a maid man, like I know how to pack a bag of your shit. I hope you don't mind, but I didn't pack any of your favorite pastel suits."

"I'll think about it but you know the only person that Blair feels comfortable with around her clothes and things is Dorota and I don't think I'm really in the position to be wearing suits."

"So do you think everything is going to be okay?" Nate said getting to the point, it was the real reason he had snuck in here. He needed to make sure that Chuck at least had a game plan.

"I know everything is going to be okay."

"How is that?

"Im Chuck Bass, and she's Blair Waldorf." He was not about to tell him about him and Blair's little out of body experience, Nate might tell somebody and then try to have him committed, that wouldn't be so bad if Blair was by his side he mused. He wondered if Blair remembered it, or if was really after all just a dream, but then he decided against it, it had been to real.

"Yeah that's really good reasoning." Nate reasoned. He had learned a long time ago to never question Chuck, especially when it came to Blair. After a nurse was called to oversee the task Nate grudgingly got Chuck up to form the best he could.

"Phone Nathanial" Chuck said extending out his hand.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked as he reached into his pocket.

"Yes."

"Maybe I should tell you things before you read about your jump." Nate said and placed his phone into Chuck's expectant hand.

"I'm sure I could sum it up, young billionaire jumps from the roof of his hotel. The same night is ex girlfriend jump's from a roof across town around the same time. They probably brought did enough digging to find out that I was shot in Prague and probably spun a murder plot." Chuck concluded with a wary smile. Of course he had got it all right.

"Yeah." Nate drawled out slowly he wasn't quite sure what to say. Very few people knew about him getting shot. Blair had been in shambles for week's. So who ever had found out had to be really good at their job.

"Does Blair know?"

"About what?"

"This whole murder plot thing?"

"I don't know, I'm sure she's got it out of Dorota, knowing her though she will turn this into a crazy love story."

"Which it is Nathanial, it is." Chuck said with a hint of smile. "So why haven't they placed us in a sanitarium yet?" Nate was surprised at Chuck's question.

"Lily and Eleanor wouldn't allow it, they said it was just a spur of the moment thing. I wouldn't be surprised if Eleanor wants you guys to play with the murder thing." Nate ended sourly.

"The woman never ceases to surprise me and you know Lily would never let that happen." Chuck said extending the phone out to Nate.

"She was bad, we were afraid she would regress back into her habit." Nate said looking at the floor.

"Her bulimia. I had Dr. Sherman instructed to call me if she ever did." Nate wasn't at all surprised at all at Chuck.

"Serena was always at her side, would stand by the bathroom door every time. Dorota the same."

"I wouldn't expect less."

"Some day's she wouldn't get out of bed, she would just lay there and stare at the walls. Serena was so surprised when she got up and actually got dressed to go to the gala. When Serena saw her go to the roof she followed."

"Just as you followed me. The strongest of Non Judging Breakfast club were the weakest. Thought I would never see it." Chuck said sadly. Just then a nurse came in saving Nate from answering.

"Your room will be ready in about an hour Mr. Bass and I was told to inform you that Ms. Waldorf will be waiting for you there." Chuck broke out in a smile. It was approaching and he hoped Lily would hurry with the important trinket.


	6. The scheme begins

**Please Review :) So just to clarify, Nate and Serena are back together. The whole ordeal with Chuck and Blair made them realize they needed each other.**

The nurse had come about ten minutes earlier to tell Blair that she would be moved in about an hour, which meant that she only had to act quickly to put her plan in motion.

"Serena," She said sweetly," where is that piece of Brooklyn trash?" Blair had been to engulfed with grief to follow through with the carefully calculated plan against Jenny. It was simple when she returned from Paris and found out that Jenny hadn't taken the out she had given her she would destroy her. But when Blair returned to New York City, she had been to distraught over finding out Chuck had been shot and that instead of calling her, he was running around with some stupid French whore. Even when she had found out that the stupid French whore was just a ruse and that he left her in Paris when he returned to their kingdom, she still didn't surface. But now it was time, to show Jenny Humphrey just why you didn't mess with Blair Waldorf. Blair had done the math, if Jenny hadn't slept with Chuck, Chuck would of never been in Prague, he would of never got shot.

"Blair, seriously?"

"Seriously! When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two nights before.."

"Before I jumped off the roof, so she didn't leave Manhattan. Stupid whore."

"Blair you really cant blame all this on Jenny."

"Oh yes I can, you and I both know she isn't as innocent as everybody wants to believe, remember what she did to you and Nate? What about tipping of your dad? We both know that innocent Jenny Humphrey died a long time ago. Yes, I admit I played my part in corrupting her, but that doesn't excuse it. She became the vile creature she is today all on her own. I should made sure she stayed dethroned. Oh well now she will be forever." Serena had also been holding a small grudge against little J but had pushed it to the back of her mind with all the recent events, but with Blair's words she was starting to see Blair's point. "Now bring me Humphrey." Blair said with a evil grin. She wasn't mad at Dan, after all Dan had just wanted her to know the truth. She couldn't really hold that against him. She hadn't seen Dan since that night, but she knew he had been by to check on her and he had kept quiet about the whole thing.

"Why?" Serena asked standing up unsure of just what Blair was proposing.

"Because he needs to see things from my perspective."

"What good would that do."

"Because he has to know that when your Queen, the only important thing is getting what you desire. Jenny wanted out, so she slept with Chuck, for comfort yes, but there are always ulterior motives to everything. She wanted things to go back to the way before Rufus married Lily, sleeping with your step brother is one way to break up a family." Serena mused, she did have a point.

"I'll go get him." She said and pranced right out the door. Blair just studied her cuticles. It was time now, to strike. Sure it was summer, but summer was always the most fun. She knew the bitch wouldn't go to the Hamptons, not when everyone was here. She was probably in Brooklyn slumming it up with some slums. That wouldn't save her though. Blair Waldorf was going to crush her into little miniscule pieces and the spread her out so she couldn't be put back together again. Just then the door to her room opened up again and Dan came lurking in followed by Serena. Blair just put on her biggest smile.

"Humphrey. Sit." She said indicating the plastic chair that was across from the bed. He sat slowly. He was worried that was for sure. "Now where is your sister?" She said getting to the point. He knew it would be incredibly stupid to lie to her.

"At the loft in Brooklyn."

"Why is she at the loft in Brooklyn?"

"I don't know Blair."

"Because she know's she fucked up royally! Because she know's that I'm coming for her."

"Blair, she didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to my ass, did you ever think of it this way Daniel, she slept with your step brother" She studied his face and noticed it harden, "Oh come on yes he's as much to blame, but she did it willingly. She knew by going there she would start something. Earlier that day she had blasted you and Serena. We both know she wanted your little family ruined and she found her way." Dan just stared at her with a shocked expression. She was right of course, he had suspected it but never voiced it. That was one of the things about Blair that always had him in awe, sure she was ruthless and extremely evil but some how she always knew what other people were thinking.

"So Humphrey here's the deal I can do this with or without your help. I understand the whole family thing, well actually no I don't, but whatever, Jenny needs to leave town, and she obviously wont do that on her own, and we both know, things will be better if she's gone." She gave him a simple smile, she knew Dan's weakness, more than anything Dan wanted the old Jenny back and he was going to get it. "Or at least back to who she used to be, either way I want her out of the Upper East Side."

"What do you want me to do?" He did feel a little disgusted at his self for just handing over his sister just like that, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Jenny was a path to self destruction and the only person who could stop her was Blair. It didn't matter that Blair wasn't doing it for the good of Jenny, but either way it would have a good pay out.

* * *

For Chuck the minutes that were passing felt like hours. He really wanted to pace, but more that he wanted some scotch, lots of scotch. The last time he had seen Blair wasn't the night the night his biggest misstep was brought to light, it was on the night he had returned to New York City. It was the night before she left Paris. She had found him alone in the hotel bar. She had walked straight up to him and grabbed his face in her hands and just stared at him with tears falling down her angelic face. They stood like that for five minutes. Then she let go and just walked away and out of his life. Now they would be together again, this time in physical form. Nate had told him, she didn't look good, she didn't look like Blair. She had bruises, cuts, and was encased in plaster, and was not just emotionally damaged anymore, she was physically damaged. He knew something that Nate didn't though, Blair and him had gotten over the emotional damage and they were mending together. The door opening gained his attention and Lily came waltzing in.

"I'm sorry it took so long Charles, but I finally found it." She said as she approached the bed.

"Thank you Lily." He said and extended his hand for her to drop it in. Then he heard Serena's musical voice.

"Wait, I have the perfect way for you to keep it with you!" She dug around in her dress pocked and extracted a gleaming gold chain.

"It's Blair's of course," she plucked the dainty pin out of Chuck's hand and fastened it on the chain. "Sorry if It's not manly enough, but I thought it was romantic." And so did Chuck. He gave his sister a simple smile and she moved to fasten it around his neck. He was about to ask about Blair when Serena answered him.

"She's better of course, already scheming."

"Wow jewelry?" Nate said entering the room also with a coy smile.

"Stuff it Nathanial." Chuck didn't feel like pointing out the fact that he had taken care of the trinket better than Nate ever had.

"Are you ready?" A sweet looking middle aged Nurse came in the room.

"Yes." He had never been more ready than he was now to face Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Blair didn't look at the hospital wall's as they wheeled the bed down the long hallway. She kept looking forward, because that's where Chuck was and that was where they were going. Forward, they were for once going to leave the past in the past. She felt her heart swell when the bed finally stopped and the orderly pushed open a door. She held her breath when the pushed her in and began to plug her in. She let the breath go when she realized she was holding it. Then she felt a wave of sadness, Chuck wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? Then she heard his voice and then she saw his face as he too was wheeled in. He looked horrible, maybe worse than her. She knew they had to do surgery, so yes he was worse, but she couldn't help but smile. She found his eyes and held their gaze until his bed was situated next to hers. She extended his hand towards his and he did the same until they were held in a firm grasp.

"Chuck." She whispered with a smile.

"Blair." Chuck whispered towards the broken girl that was smiling despite the pain he knew she was going through.

"So it really happened then?" She asked him.

"It did."

"Aww you guy's are so cute!" Serena said waltzing in the room. Chuck had never wanted to tell his annoying bubbly sister to go away more.

"Yeah they're completely beautiful, now give them the gifts you bought and let's give them some privacy." Nate said as he entered the room bearing two huge bags in each hand. Chuck squeezed Blair's hand a little tighter, but not too tight, he was worried about her frail condition. She looked even worse than Nate had described but still beautiful, he was sure now that nothing could ever make Blair not beautiful. After watching Serena empty the bags and open everything, ranging from things from Tiffany's and a new dark purple suit for Chuck. He smiled and waved to them as the left. Then he had to deal with their families, and finally Dorota who had made sure they both had exactly what they needed. Finally the Director came in to check on them and finally they were alone.

"Blair.."

"Chuck, you don't have to say it, now let's just focus on getting out of here." Blair said and smiled at him.

"Your wish is my command."


	7. In the mind of a little whore

**A/N so this is just a little insight into what's going on in that little bitches head. Please Review. I promise next chapter more CHAIR goodness :)**

Jenny stared out the grimy windows of the Brooklyn flat. She hated it there, everything about it was so,_ horrible._ There were no chef's in the kitchens to make you what you wanted, there were no limo's to make sure she got from point A to point B and back again, there were no friends. Well Jenny didn't have friends she had minions, the only true friend she had was Eric, and that really didn't count any more since he was her step brother. Jenny knew though that she didn't need friends, all she needed was respect. She had spent one month in Hudson, it was horrible, there was no high end shopping and there was no one there to bow down to her, Hudson was worse than Brooklyn. So she had returned, right after she had heard that Blair wasn't even in the City, she was off gallivanting around Paris, with that stupid bimbo Serena. When she had returned though, Blair was home, along with the stupid bitch, but Blair was no where to be seen in Society. So she hid out in Brooklyn plotting her return, and how to once and for all destroy Blair, Nate, and Serena. She had practically already destroyed Chuck and along with that took a shot at her _family_. The night Blair was either pushed, had jumped, or fell of that roof top, Jenny wasn't sad like everybody else, she was elated, the fact that Chuck, was either pushed, had jumped, or fell was an added bonus. Blair herself or somebody else had already took out the biggest contender in the game. Now everything would be easy, sure Nate and Serena were back together, but now they were probably weaker, which meant to Jenny, they were going to bay way easier this time to take down. She was so lost in her thought she didn't her Dan enter the apartment until he called her name. She turned slowly to him. Her poor useless brother, he never understood anything. He was so annoyingly pathetic.

"Hmmm?' She said with a slight smirk. Sometimes she wished he would just disappear, he only stood in her way, but then again he was so easy to manipulate. She was so absorbed in her self that she didn't see his inner turmoil like she used to be able too. What a shame.

He sighed deeply then he began, "How long are you planning on being here Jenny?" He asked. She rose her eyebrows, did she actually think that she wanted to be in Brooklyn? Hell no she wanted to go back to the pent house, but until she could formulate a plan to get Serena out or convince Lily to get her a suite she was stuck here. She was just so idiotic these days she did not understand that was not at all what Dan meant.

"Until I can go back to the penthouse." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I meant in New York City, when are you going back to Hudson?"

"I don't really know or care." She said and turned back to the window. Dan sighed again even more loudly than before. Sheesh his tortured act was seriously getting very old. Vanessa needed to get over here and fuck him so he would leave her alone.

"Jenny…. Dad sent you there for a reason."

"Please you know he was only trying to mess with my head, we both know he didn't want me there for good." She was sick of Brooklyn, she needed to get out of here and stat, she would just go visit Eric, it was as good as excuse as any, or she could hunt down her minions, and brag about everything. Jenny turned from the window and went over to the couch and picked up her purse and started for the door.

"Blair isn't going to let you get away with this." She heard her brother say softly. What the fuck ever, Blair was in the hospital and before that she was off being an emotional wreck, how extremely lame. Blair Waldorf was going to do nothing to her.

"No, she wont. Blair is done." She said with out turning around and left the loft. Maybe if she would have stayed he would of heard his conversation with the girl who was supposedly done.

Jenny sat on the couch, in the van der Woodsen- Humphrey pent house her eyes shifting restlessly. It was eerily quiet. Everyone was most likely at the hospital visiting the fallen queen and king. She laughed at her own private joke, because really they had literally fallen. She heard the elevator ding, hopefully it was her father and she could convince him to get rid of the stupid leggy blonde bimbo and let her back in. She was content though when Eric entered and she shot him a simple smile.

"Hey." She said casually.

"Jenny what are you doing here." He asked with a confused look. " I thought you would be going back to Hudson soon." He said and came to stand in front of her, the coffee table in between them.

"I'm not going back there, I belong here." She said simply and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Seriously didn't people realize Blair Waldorf's word wasn't law anymore? She watched as Eric's weak smile faltered. "This is my town now." His presence was now just utterly annoying and she rose from the couch, she needed a drink she was going to the bar and call some of her minions to join her. She was going to begin plotting her reign of not just Constance, but of the island.

"Jenny really, after all that happened, you still want to.." He started.

"Nothing happened." She said and stalked around the corner towards the elevator. Maybe if she had stayed she would of heard Eric dial the real Queen's number.


	8. Blonde and Blonder

Blair collapsed against the mountain of pillows that propped up her back and sighed. She glanced around the decrept hospital room it was getting boring here that much she could admit.

"Come on Blair, the doctor says your cleared to leave to go rehab." Serena sighed to her and put her hand on her head.

"Still haven't changed my mind."

"Blair your just racking up more hospital bills."

"As if money has ever been problem for her or me." Chuck chimed in from the bed bedside her and she turned to look at him and gave him a sly smile. She had been cleared to leave the hospital and head of to a rehab center a week ago, but she had refused to leave. She had made a promise to herself and Chuck that they would get through this together, and they very well couldn't do that if she left before him. He had argued with her the first two days and then conceded.

"That's not the point Chuck." Serena said bitterly obviously upset that he wasn't taking her side on this matter. "Blair your bored as hell, your even sick of watching Audrey." She had a point there, but Audrey had been easily replaced with plans of destruction and late night conversations with Chuck, and Lady Godiva.

"Your actually sick of watching Audrey Hepburn?" Nate said sounding genuinely shocked.

" I never said I was sick of her." Blair defended.

"Maybe Serena has point, Blair, we know Chuck will be out of here soon, a few days apart wont ki… I mean disrupt your relationship." Nate said quickly catching his words and earning him a stern glare from Blair and Chuck both.

"Okay Blonde and Blonder, I am not setting foot out of this hospital until Chuck does. Now get it through your thick skulls, now go compare your hair or something." She said shooing them off with her hands.

"Fine." Serena said throwing her hands up in defeat," I'll just got finish trying to find the perfect rehab and a way to get you there with out Gossip Girl or the rest of the media finding out." She said with a wave and was out the door followed by Nate.

"Blonde and Blonder?"

"I have a headache thinking of good insults for our best friends isn't how I want to spend my time at the moment."

" I assume you would rather be finishing the grand scheme of finally destroying Gothic Barbie?" He said showing off her favorite sly smile.

"Of course.

Dan breezed through Blair and Chuck's hospital room . After a week of being their spy he was actually less disgusted with himself and actually at ease, because he knew in the end this would be the best for everybody.

"Daniel what a surprise!" He heard his step mother say and he could only smile.

"Yeah well."

"No need to explain." She said giving him a simple smile and walking out the room giving him the impression that she was two in part of it.

"No Humphrey she doesn't know." He turned to see Blair showing off he bitchiest smile. "Now sit and tell me what you're here for. He did so obediently.

"She wont leave , she hasn't returned to school yet but me and Eric can both determine it's only a matter of time."

"Where is she staying?" Chuck interjected.

"At the loft, sometimes at my dad's. She just seems to be drifting and when she does stay at the loft she doesn't come back until late at night. Eric also thinks she's seeing Damien again."

"Hmm that could be beneficial for us."

"I agree." Chuck chimed in. Dan had noticed that lately Chuck was agreeing to practically anything Blair said. Of course he knew that was probably just a ploy to get back in her graces. Chuck had never been his favorite person, but even he couldn't deny to affection that he showed Blair and it was obvious now that he looked closer the devotion to the single strongest women he had ever met.

" I want inside information on this, Damien has never been dedicated to her and it would probably only take an offer to turn." Blair said a familiar twinkle in her eye. "But of course that's more of a job for Eric and not for you. You can continue to keep us updated. Oh and encourage her to go back to school." That took him for a loop this whole time Blair had been adamant about keeping Jenny out of Constance.

"Blair."

"I know what I'm doing." She said carelessly. "Dismissed." And with that Dan left

"What are you planning exactly?

" Full Academic destruction, consider it the prelude to her Social death."


End file.
